


Administrative Overthrow

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Brianna (Blindspot), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: The Badass Women of the FBI field office help Executive Assistant Brianna encourage his focus when Kurt Weller falls behind on his paperwork.





	

Weller was heading back to his office, pleased he'd found time to go to the really good coffee cart instead of just grabbing a cup of whatever was made in the break room. He was looking at a long evening of filling out reports about their latest few live-fire missions. It promised to be at least a little bit interesting, but he still had adrenaline itching along his spine. 

It was hard to change his energy level from full speed reacting to everything back to calm and professional lead agent. He tried to temper his tone and volume, but even his voice lingered in his tactical bark for a little while. 

And he was realistic his very nice coffee wasn't going to let him go home and drop into bed for a restful sleep. His usual response to insomnia was seeking out an old friend for a bit of company. He hadn't been doing that since his breakup with Nas. It felt unfair to try to be good company for a woman who couldn't know why he was moody and paranoid out in public. Without even the potential go out for drinks or a movie, he was just openly calling them for sex. 

He sighed and tipped his coffee to his lips. It would have to be his comfort today. 

Brianna came around the corner quickly, and he nearly ran into her. She looked up and took a moment to register his face. 

"Oh, thank God," his executive assistant said. "Jane is in your office. She looks sick but she won't let me call anyone. I told her I'd find you. You weren't logged in anywhere, I thought you'd gone home."

Jane had been fine half an hour ago. He always checked on her right after a mission. Her pain tolerance scared the hell out of him, and she hid injuries she considered minor. 

He untangled himself from Brianna, leading the way back to his door. Weller looked in, only to find Jane curled on his sofa like a sick child. Her face was extraordinarily red. 

"Jane? What's wrong?" His coffee was shoved somewhere on the desk, Brianna following him into the office even as he'd prefer she left them alone. Jane was a very private person, and some things she would only tell him. 

"I don't know what happened," she said weakly. 

"Are you wounded or sick," he asked anxiously, on his knees next to the sofa. Brianna was puttering at something on his desk, and he bit back a rude request for her to just go away. If Jane needed the doctors, Brianna could make the call and he could get Jane to the exam room. 

"Mostly I'm concerned why you're messing with a badass woman who works for you, and her ability to do her job well," Jane told him in her normal voice. "This is too much blush. I'm fine. But it sucks I had to be bait to lure you into your own office to take care of your paperwork."

His hurt feelings were silly, but Kurt nearly went as red as Jane had painted her face. "That wasn't okay." He sat back on his heels, rubbing his instant stress headache. "You can't do that to me, Jane, I spend about half my time trying to find the people who want you dead. I don't need help coming up with horrible scenarios."

She sat up, and gave him the briefest comforting grasp on his forearm. "I'm sorry, but Brianna explained the situation. She's been carefully organizing quick piles of paperwork for you to do when you can, and you wave her off most of the time. So all that stuff goes back in a bigger pile and that pile is now a mountain. She has a performance review next week - with Pellington. And the only way she's going to be able to get caught up is if you put a few hours in and clear some of it."

He climbed to his feet, his body now drained of spare energy and somehow jittery with fatigue. Kurt found his coffee and gave Brianna a hurt squint. "This wasn't necessary," he said.

"It's the end of the month in a few days, and you skipped the utilities payment documents on all the safe houses in the city last month," his assistant told him seriously. "If you don't do the signatures this month, their bills will all be two months overdue. That's about the cutoff point, and Jane's house won't have heat, lights or water five days from now. It's winter, and it takes twelve hours or more to get an emergency restoration of service even when you pay up."

Jane was swiping at her face blindly with a tissue. "I like hot showers," she said. "Brianna is good at her job. It's not the same stakes as the fieldwork, but it matters. And I'm not just going to throw you into it without help."

He was steadily drinking his coffee, letting the caffeine either even him out or make him queasy. Kurt sat behind his desk and saw there were file folders waiting for him. He looked between Jane and Brianna. 

"There seems to be a plan for my evening shaping up and I sense escape would be an bad idea," he said ironically. 

"Brianna is going to stay late with you, and help you move through the paperwork as quickly as possible. You don't even have to sign by hand, because we have this signature stamp, which is fine by the FBI. Spin the wheels to change it for today's date, and initial beside it," Jane said. "And if you got to the elevator, Patterson would have been waiting. Zapata is in the lobby."

He could tell when he'd been quietly captured by a small but determined group of badass women. It was kind of nice to see Jane mixing so well with her co-workers in a very focused coup. "And is Reade somewhere being held hostage?"

Jane shook her head. "Reade is at home, because he's exactly up to date on his paperwork. I'm going to wash my face and pick up dinner. Brianna has picked the restaurant, and you're paying because you made her life difficult."

Kurt dug for his wallet and paused with his card extended. "How did you get a stamp with my signature," he asked warily.

"You insisted on paying for pizza at my place, and left the receipt on the box," she told him. "Among my other skills, I appear to be able to forge handwriting. Which I naturally won't be using anymore, but this time was for a good cause."

He shook his head. It was lucky Pellington wasn't there to see his authority kindly kicked out from under him in the politest, most deferential way. Jane nipped his credit card away and tucked it in her pocket. 

"Do I get to order my own meal," Kurt asked her. 

"It's one of our usual places and I'm getting enough for Roman to try a few dishes. Brianna told me what she likes. You'll have plenty to choose from. I have to go tell Tasha and Patterson they can stand down."

Her exit was a light walk with a playful bounce in her stop, clearly pleased with herself. Kurt felt like a tamed lion waiting on his lioness to come back with dinner. He gulped a little more coffee and nodded at Brianna. 

"I'm ready," he said. "It looks like you have a preference of where we start."

"The folders have identical documents with filled in spots for names, addresses or other specifics. You'll take one and read it through while I stamp all the others," she said. "Then your initials make it official and we should be done with a folder."

He took the single page she offered, moving his coffee to a safe distance. It happened to be the utilities expense form for Jane's house, which didn't seem entirely random. He started reading, while grudgingly noticing the stamped signature looked exactly like his own. 

"I can't believe you got me in trouble with Jane," he grumbled.

"I missed a deadline. It's the first deadline I've ever missed in this job." Brianna was serious, her mouth dipping to a frown. He realized he'd been avoiding her a lot, especially when she'd been more aggressive about trying to get his attention on something. He hadn't been very nice to his assistant. 

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No, you're my boss so you would have had to notice to have it get me in trouble," she said. "But you should have noticed. So, I theoretically should get in trouble."

"I'm sorry I got you in theoretical trouble, then," he said. "Do you think I'm in a lot of trouble with Jane?"

She had been genuinely unimpressed by his slacking off. He shouldn't have expected a Navy Seal and former double agent to be forgiving when he had a hard time embracing something as simple and undemanding as sitting at a desk signing his name a lot. It was boring, but he'd have to do better making time to keep up with the boring stuff.

"I'm pretty sure it's theoretical, too," Brianna told him nicely. "I wanted to say she was having a nosebleed and she wouldn't agree to anything more than looking feverish."

He winced at the thought of Jane's bloody face. He'd seen that too many times. 

"And she told me I couldn't make you feel guilty, and I can't keep you more than two hours late," his amused assistant observed drily. "I think there was talk of your favourite cookies along with dinner."

Kurt nodded, smiling to himself as he finished his reading and laid it on the pile to be stamped. "I just have to get my homework done," he said. "What about this? You put five or six twenty minute appointments on my calendar for the week under BW. As long as it's not an emergency, I'll do my best to make it to at least three of them and use the time to get your paperwork finalized."

Brianna used the stamp and made a note on her phone. "What does BW stand for," she asked. 

He looked up innocently. "Badass Woman, of course. You got me. I was outwitted, and it was for my own good," he said happily. "And later I'm probably getting a black and white cookie. I'm going to need it."

He started scrawling initials, trying not to count how many other folders were left, and idly wondering what Jane was bringing for dinner.


End file.
